I Don't Talk To My Koi
by XxKissing Spent Razor BladesxX
Summary: KaixRei. Rei meets Kai at International Language Camp. They don't talk, because they speak different tounges, but sometimes words aren't needed.


I Don't Talk To My Koi

It was a warm day at summer Language camp, where I spent most of my summer vacations. I was with my regular interpreter, Mr. Romeden. He held my hand in his, making me fill like a retarted kid who needed his help to do everything. I guess I do. Without him I couldn't talk to the other kids at the camp. Everyone here speaks a diffrent language, and the kids who speak different language from other kids have an interpreter. It's sucks, having someone to talk through.

He took me inside the lunchroom, where a thousand kids all sat, quietly. Since the counserlors all ecouraged us to sit by people of diffrent lang.'s to learn about their culture, no one talked. What would they say to someone who doesn't even understand a simple hello?

"Sit here Rei." he told me in Chinese, I sat at an empty chair by a black girl, I waved at her, but she turned back to her food, some green looking mush. I looked around at the kids, none in particular catching my eye.

Until I saw him.

He was looking at me, I was looking at him. HIs eyes were like flaming rubies. I couldn't help but to stare, it was hard not to stare at someone with two different shades of blue in their hair. He smiled slighty at me, waving. I blushed lightly and waved back. I tugged on Mr. Romeden's sleeve and told him that I wanted to see the boy in all black at the other table. He looked at the ruby eyed boy, then at me, questioningly. He shrugged and took my hand. I felt kind of embarassed with having him walk me over like a baby in front of him. When we reached his table my heart pounded wildly. I couldn't stop looking at those damn hot eyes, or that warm, perfect, pearly white smile. I waved again, he waved back again, this time his smile widening the slighty.

Mr. Romeden talked to the ruby-eyed boy's interpreter, a plump lady with a unibrown. Mr. R told me his name was Kai Hiwatari and that he was from Moscow, Russia. I whisper the name under my breath. Kai. Kai Hiwatari. The name rubbed my toung egently, glided over it before it was lost in my memory. I heard the plump lady say something to Kai after talking to Mr. R, I heard my name mentioned. At the mention of it, he said my name with the most adorable accent I ever heard. I smiled and said his name back, he fully grinned this time, showing me those pearly white's at full blast. We looked at each other, my heart flutter in and bang agaisnt my chest.

"Do you want me stick around to transalte?"Mr. R asked. I looked at Kai, who just finished talking to the lady, he shook his head and looked at me hopefully.

"Niet." he said to the lady.

I simply shook my head at Mr. Romeden, afraid that if I tried to splutter out an answer, my heart would shoot through my throat.

The grown-ups left and Kai stood up, holding out his hand to me,"Rei..."

"Kai..." I said back, taking his hand. We looked at each other, at lost for words.

Heh. Not like we could say anything anyway.

Over the last few weeks of camp me and Kai were inserperable. We made up a language all our own. Without even a sound, we'd say we love you by light caressed agaisnt each other's check, we'd brush lips and know what each other was feeling, know everything from just a simple look.

He would put flowers in my hair, I only let it down occasionaly and mostly just around him, and I'd blush instantly. We'd lie in the grass and look at each other for hours without movement. I adored those eyes, those firey lit eyes with that certain glow that only sparked when I'm around. I would never understand why Kai wanted to look at my dull gold ones. Mine just seemed so...lifeless, so...ugly in comparison to his. None the less, he stared at them with more love in those firey pits than anything I've ever seen.

We never made love.

We never touched anywhere other than hands.

We didn't have to, touch was valuable, but we both were happily content with soundlessly caressing each others face, enjoying every inch of soft flesh. I hoped it would never end, but the day came when we had to say goodbye,

And when I saw that white limo pull up and Kai's face fall, I knew this was the last time we'd see each other. He kissed me, long and loving, sending chills down my spine.

It was the first time I hated not speaking with him. It was my last chance to see him and I didn't even get to say goodbye.

"You know, if you practice his laguage, I can give you his adress." Mr. R said in Chinese, I hadn't even noticed he came up. I noded, then noticed that my car was pulling up. After getting his adress I ran to the car.

And I didn't stop crying till I got to Shanghai.

Nowadays, me and Kai have both found common ground: English. We write to each other and call occasionaly(my cell phone bill is sky high) and it's coming along great. Kai's even flying out to China to see me in the Fall. I coulnd't be happier.

But, I'd rather we didn't speak. Somehow, not speaking made everything more romantic, more just Me-and-Kai, more than just saying words. It was like talking through the wind. We understood each other. We always talk about talking without words again.

"Rei?"

"Yes, love?"

"Do still know what I'm thinking."

Pause,"Yes."

"What am I thinking?"

"You're thinking that you miss the old days."

"It's still there..."

"It never left...Kai?"

"Hm?"

"Can I tell you I love you?"

"Yes."

"..."

"I love you, too."


End file.
